BIRTHDAY SONG FOR KIM JONGWOON
by JustCallMeAzi
Summary: project untuk memeriahkan ultah yesung oppa.. pairing terserah reader./yaoi/straight/gs/bl/ untuk lebih paham bisa kontak di tweet atau pm disini ..
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong hasseyo^^

Untuk menyemarakan ultah yesung oppa besok tgl 24 saya membuat sebuah personal project.. saya akan memposting ff dengan cast utama yaitu yesung oppa.. dan di ff atau bisa disebut drabble saya nanti kalian bisa bebas membayangkan yesung oppa berpasangan dengan siapa.. entah straight ataupun yaoi entah gs atau bl itu imajinasi anda.. saya hanya akan membantu dengan kata-kata..

Ya walau nanti akan ada kata-kata yang ambigu dan bisa memiliki arti yang membingungkan tapi semoga anda sekalian tidak bingung.

Tapi… untuk yang ingin saya menuliskan nama pairnya seperti pair yang kalian suka.. maaf saya tidak bisa karena jika ingin ada nama pairnya hanya bisa sesuai pair ship saya :)

Untuk menyelesaian masalahnya saya punya 3 pilihan.

a… saya publish ff dengan nama pairing yang tertera, tapi jika iya saya cenderung akan membuat kyusung, yewon, kisung, 2woon, teuksung dan haesung.

b… saya publish dan saya tidak menulis pairing sehingga reader bebas berimajinasi

c… saya delete ff ini dan tidak mempostingnya!

Jadi pilih yang mana? Saya kasih pilihan jika sampai nanti malam tidak ada yang memilik/komen saya akan delete ff ini…

Sekian


	2. Chapter 2 DRABBLE ONE

**Annyeong **

**Sebenarnya, project ini hanya berisi 20 drabble yang akan saya post 5 drabble tiap posting( posting dari tgl 21- 24)…**

**Dan ini 5 drabble pertama. Kenapa saya memilih lagu2 itu? karena saya memutar lagu2 itu dan men-shuffle playlist saya sehingga yg muncul judul2 ini.. **

**Dan untuk ceritanya.. saya hanya berpatokan pada judul ya bukan dari lirik… DAN KARENA BANYAK YANG MEMINTA KYUSUNG maka di tgl 24 nanti saya akan mmosting semua drabllenya dengan cast kyusung **** tapi jangan salahkan sya klo di postingan ke 2 ato 3 besok yewon keluar terus. Karena saya yewon shipper dan kyusung shipper dan bisa dibilang ye!uke shipper.**

**Jika ada yang tidak berkenan maaf.. dan bagi yang bingung maaf… #bow**

**Silahkan menikmati.**

BIRTHDAY SONG FOR KIM JONGWOON

.

2013©yeyepapo

.

Genre: -

.

Warning: YAOI, TYPO, BL, AU

.

This story is boys love. Please go away if u don't like and this story. For other shipper who didn't like story with the cast please leave and don't BASH ANY OF THE CAST.

FOR SIDERS PLEASE GO AWAY

.

ONE MORE TIME

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

ENJOY

.

**SONG 1**

**#SNOW WHITE# (KYUSUNG)**

Lagi aku harus melihatmu terbaring dengan mata terpejam rapat. Sungguh menyiksa batinku. Sudah berkali-kali kau membuatku merasa seperti seorang yang bodoh yang tak bisa menjagamu.. aku membuatmu terluka lagi dan lagi.

Walau sudah beratus kali aku memintamu untuk berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan menemuiku. Kau tahu dengan pasti orang-orang berbadan besar berotak dangkal itu pasti akan menghajarmu habis-habisan karena memaksa menemui ku. Kau bodoh atau apa?

"ye baby.. bangunlah.. aku mohon maafkan keluargaku.. mereka kini menyesali apa yang mereka perbuat padamu.. mereka sungguh menyesal…"

Tes

Lagi. Airmataku mengalir menetes di pipiku.

"kau lihat.. Cho kyuhyun yang selalu tersenyum di depanmu kini hanya bisa menangis.. ini sudah terlalu lama.. 2 bulan kau menyiksaku dengan menutup matamu.. bukalah.. buka mata indahmu itu baby…"

Semakin aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang pedih itu.. semakin aku terjatuh kedalam keterpurukan yang aku buat sendiri. Aku ingin bersujud di depanmu karena telah membiarkan orang-orang jahat itu menghajarmu di hadapanku tanpa aku bisa menolong.

"maaf kan aku baby.. maafkan aku…"

Dulu aku benar-benar terlalu lemah akan kedua orang tuaku. Ketika mereka memintaku untuk menjauhimu aku melakukannya hanya demi rasa hormat pada orang tuaku. Tanpa aku sadari aku telah melukaimu… dalam. Sangat dalam. Berkali-kali saat kita bertemu aku selalu mengacuhkamu. Tapi saat kau berusaha menemuiku di rumah ku yang lebih mirip dengan penjara bagiku itu, kau mendapatkan berpuluh-puluh hantaman dan makian.

Tapi apa? kau tetap berusaha menemuiku yang terkurung dengan rapat di dalam rumah yang sunyi itu.

"bangun lah.. kali ini aku tak akan menghindarimu.. sungguh.. percayalah…"

Ingin sekali aku mencium bibir pucatmu itu kali ini.. sangat ingin. Boleh kah?

Tidak ada yang akan melarangnya bukan? Maafkan aku baby, aku hanya akan melakukan ini kali ini saja. Mencuri ciuman dari seorang kim yesung.

Chu~

"aku memaafkanmu kyunnie~"

**SONG 2**

**#STORM# (2WOON)**

Badai itu sepertinya akan segera datang memporak porandakan kita. Hubungan kita. Mampukah kita menghadang badai itu? atau kita akan ikut hancur karena badai itu?

"selama cinta kita kukuh bersatu.. tak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkannya.. bahkan badai terbesar pun.. tak akan mampu…"

Senyummu selalu indah. Seindah sunrise di tepi pantai. Hangat dan begitu menghanyutkan. Kau yang selama ini berada di dalam dekapanku kau yang selama ini berada di dalam otaku. Kau selalu memenuhi relung hatiku. Walah beratus benteng menghadang kita didepan, tapi cinta kita tegak bersatu untuk menghancurkan benteng itu.

"tapi.. kali ini sepertinya kita akan menghadapi badai yang lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.. dan sepertinya akan ada benteng yang menghadang kita juga…"

"tenanglah.. aku akan selalu menjagamu dan membelamu hyung…"

Ingatlah, aku selalu menjagamu.

Tapi kenapa kali ini aku juga merasakan badainya akan lebih dahsyat? Dan sepertinya kita akan benar-benar hancur?

"kalian menjijikan.. sudah berapa kali kami mengatakan ini pada kalian? Jongwoon, youngwoon… kalian itu bersaudara.. apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak kalian?"

"kami saling mencintai daddy.. kami tak bisa jika tak bersama.."

"bullshit.. kali ini daddy tidak akan mentolerir lagi.. jongwoon .. sebagai kakak seharusnya kau sadar. Hubungan kalian terlarang… kau akan ku kirim ke jepang besok."

"tidak dad.. kumohon jangan lakukan itu.."

"keptusan sudah final. Kalian harus berpisah…. Selamanya…"

**SONG 3**

**#HATE YOU LOVE YOU# (KISUNG)**

Mungkin benar kata pepatah lama yang mengatakan beda antara cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis hingga untuk membedakannya saja sangat sulit.

Yah itu yang tengah aku alami. Dulu.. ya dulu.. aku sangat membenci sosok yang kini tengah memandangku dengan mata sipitnya sambil berkacak pinggang itu. tapi setelah sebuah insiden yang bisa dikatakan memalukan sekaligus menjadi titik tolak hubungan kita-ciuman tanpa sengaja didepan teman sesekolah saat wisuda- aku merubah seluruh pandanganku yang semula membencinya menjadi… mencintainya.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa bummie?"

Senyumu yang dulu membuatku ingin menghantamkan kepalanku ke wajahmu kini bisa membuatku ingin sekali mendaratkan bibirku ke bibirmu yang ranum bak buah delima masak itu.

"hanya sedang mengenang sesuatu… kemarilah.."

"apa kau memikirkan hubungan kita dulu?"

"heem begitulah.. I thinks I still hate you.."

"what?"

"but.. I love you.. my love is bigger than anything…"

Tersipu lagi. Dulu ah sungguh indah mengenang dahulu. Memang aku sungguh membencimu karena telah membuatku jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padamu. I hate you but I love you.. my lovely wife.

**SONG 4**

**#IN MY DREAM# (YEWON)**

Jika hidup di dunia ini terlalu fana, maka mungkin hidup dunia mimpi akan lebih indah. Tapi memang hidup di dunia mimpi kadang indah kadang juga sangat menyeramkan.

Tapi, kali ini saja. Aku sungguh ingin hidup di dunia mimpi. Agar aku selalu bisa berada didekatmu dan menciumu. Karena di dunia nyata. Mendengar suaramu mungkin aku masih bisa, berdekatan denganmu mungkin aku bisa tapi untuk sekedar mencium dan mengucapakan 'I love you' sungguh hal yang paling sulit untuk aku lakukan.

Bukan karena aku pengecut. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku terlalu lemah. Kau yang selalu asik dengan yang lain. Kau yang terlalu asik dengan duniamu sendiri membuatku sungkan untuk sekedar menyapamu.

Jadi, biarlah aku terlelap lebih lama kali ini. Biarkan aku hidup dalam dunia mimpiku selama aku bisa. Biarkan aku tenggelam dalam angan-angan mimpi yang semu. Karena hanya di dalam mimpiku aku bisa bersamamu dan mencintaimu.

"yesung.. bangun.. sebentar lagi konser akan dimulai. Kau tidak bersiap-siap? Yang lain sudah menunggumu…"

Pupus sudah mimpi indah yang baru saja terbangun indah di dunia mimpiku… tapi untuk kali ini bolehkah aku berharap di dunia nyata ini aku bisa benar-benar mencintaimu dan kau bisa mencintaiku? Karena ini harapan terakhirku sebelum aku menyerah.

Riuh memang suasana konser kali ini.. atau memang seperti ini biasanya? Yah aku kadang kurang memperhatikan sekitar. Kali ini lagu favoritku yang akan dimainkan. Oh God! dia menghampiriku.

"bolehkah aku jujur padamu hyung? Aku mencintaimu.."

Chu

Mimpikah ini? Untuk kali ini aku berharap ini bukan mimpi.

**SONG 5**

**#BELIEVE# (TEUKSUNG)**

Bertengkar lagi..sungguh menggelikan. Kakaku yang satu itu. dia selalu bertengkar dengan kakak iparku hanya karena masalah sepele. Curiga. Ya, kakaku yang manis bak permen lollipop itu memang orang yang terlalu curiga dan pencemburu. Kasihan kakak iparku yang tampan itu. tapi aku salut dengan kakak iparku itu, karena dia bisa begitu sabar dengan kakakku yang memang memiliki kadar keanehan dan cemburu yang tinggi.

Tapi setiap kali mereka bertengkar, pasti kakaku itu akan datang padaku dan akulah yang akan menjadi korban curhatan panjang dan lebarnya yang semua tentang kecurigaanya terhadap suaminya. Apa kah dia selingkuh, apa dia tidak mencintainya lagi, sampai apa dia mulai membencinya.

Oh Tuhan sungguh bagaimana aku bisa memiliki kakak seposessive ini?

"dia selalu pulang malam akhir-akhir ini. Dia tidak mencintaiku lagi. Pasti dia punya selingkuhan…"

"sampai kapan hyung akan cemburu dan mempunyai negative thingking terhadap Leeteuk hyung? Dia orang yang baik!"

"…"

"kalian sudah menikah.. kenapa kalian tidak bisa saling percaya? Seharusnya hyung harus bisa bersikap dewasa… kadang aku bingung siapa sebenarnya yang lebih dewasa diantara kita.. bisakah mulai saat ini kau percaya pada 'suami'mu itu? dia sungguh orang yang baik… jangan sampai kau menyesal karena akhirnya dia melakukan apa yang kau takutkan. Karena aku tahu, dia tidak pernah melaukan apa yang kau curigakan itu…"

"hiks.. terimakasih jongjin-ah.. kau adikku yang paling aku cintai.. terimakasih sudah membuka mataku.. terimakasih…"

Akhirnya kau sadar. Dasar lambat… selalu saja sejak kecil aku selalu yang dewasa. Padahal kau yang lebih tua. Hem…

Semoga kau dan suamimu bahagia tentunya dengan saling percaya… love will mortal with believe each other..

0000000000000

Posting one finished :)

Terimakasih sudah baca.. maaf klo banyak typo krn saya Cuma baca 1 kali jadi maklumin yak lo ada kesalahan ketik alias typo..

Big thanks for all who read it speciali who leave review…


	3. Chapter 3 DRABBLE TWO

**BIRTHDAY SONG FOR KIM JONGWOON**

**.**

**2013©****yeyepapo**

**.**

**Genre: -**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI, TYPO, BL, AU **

**.**

**This story is boys love. Please go away if u don't like and this story. For other shipper who didn't like story with the cast please leave and don't BASH ANY OF THE CAST.**

**FOR SIDERS PLEASE GO AWAY**

**.**

**ONE MORE TIME**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**SONG 6**

**#LOVE YOU MORE# (KYUSUNG)**

Dua sejoli selalu serasi jika keduanya saling mencintai. Terlihat dua orang sejoli yang tengah memadu kasih di hamparan rumput tepi danau yang hijau dan segar. Yang mendominasi terlihat tengah mengelus surai yang di dominasi. Sayang… yang didominasi terlihat tengah dalam suasana yang tidak enak hati. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang biasanya berseri dan mata sabitnya yang biasa 'tersenyum' terlihat sedikit murung.

"woonie baby.. wae? Kenapa sepertinya moodmu sedang buruk?"

Tak menjawab. Yang dipanggil woonie hanya terdiam sambil memainkan jemari mungilnya-untuk ukuran pria- yang lentik.

"jawablah baby.. jangan buat aku tersiksa dengan cemberutmu…"

"tidak.."

"tidak?"

Semakin bingung. Ya, sang dominator sepertinya semakin bingung dengan kelaukuan 'woonie baby'nya. Akhirnya dia hanya diam dan menunggu kekasihnya itu angkat bicara. Karena memang bisasanya akan seperti itu. jika dia terus yang 'menginterogasi' maka yang ada kekasih imutnya itu tak akan mau membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar bicara.

"apa kyunnie mencintaiku?"

Sungguh si 'woonie' ini sangat menggemaskan seperti itulah pikiran 'kyunnie'.

"hmm kenapa baby bertanya seperti itu?"

"tidak…"

"heh? Okay aku jawab. Aku… cho kyuhyun mencintai kim jongwoon. Mengerti?"

"tapi.. kau selalu mengacuhkanku saat sedang bermain dengan psp, computer, ponsel dan nintendomu. Aku menjadi yang ke sekian bagimu…"

"oh tuhan.. mereka benda mati baby dan sesering apapun aku bermain dengan mereka aku tak bisa memenuhi hatiku yang semula kosong.. tapi begitu aku bersamamu. Berada di dekatmu. Hatiku langsung penuh sesak akan namamu…"

Blush

"jjinjja?"

"yes.. because i.. cho kyuhyun. love kim jongwoon more than anything.. I love you more.."

**SONG 7**

**#MARRY YOU# (HANSUNG)**

Bunga lili putih yang tersusun rapi di atas sebuah meja yang dikelilingi oleh lilin kecil berjumlah 10 buah. Di samping meja berhias indah itu berdirilah sepasang kekasih tengah menuautkan bibir mereka sembari berpelukan mesra. Ruangan vip di restaurant yang memang berkesan romantic itu semakin terasa romantic dengan kelakuan dua insan dimabuk cinta itu.

"eungh…"

Lenguhan dan kecipak bibir yang beradu semakin terdengar. Semakin lama mereka berciuman semakin membuat permainan lidah mereka semakin ganas.

Tok tok tok

Sial! Itu mungkin upatan yang akan di luncurkan pria berambut dark brown itu jika saja si pria satunya yang bersurai red wine tidak mendorong dadanya menjauh agar membuka pintu ruang vip di restaurant itu.

"maaf mengganggu tuan-tuan.. ini pesanan anda tuan.."

Waitress itu sepertinya terlihat santai dan tak mengetahui apa yang baru saja dilakukan 2 tamunya itu sebelum dia datang.

Masuklah troli dengan berbagai makanan yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa.

Dan sebotol red wine untuk melengkapi makan malam itu.

Para waiter dan waitress menata makanan mewah itu di meja dan meninggalkan dua sejoli yang masih berdiri di samping kursi mereka.

"kau memesan makanan mahal ini kyungie?"

Yang memiliki surai red wine memanggil yang bersurai dark brown.

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing. Walau jarak duduk mereka lumayan jauh tapi mereka masih bisa saling melemparkan tatapan penuh cinta dari masing-masing tempat duduk.

"jadi… yang tadi bagaimana hyung?"

Yang bersurai red wine terlihat bingung.

"jawabanmu dari pertanyaanku tadi…"

"huh? Emm…"

Dia terlihat tersipu malu.

"kim jongwoon… will you marry me?"

Si penanya mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

"emm of course.. kim jongwoon will marry you… tan hankyung .."

**SONG 8**

**#A SHORT JOURNEY# (HYUKSUNG)**

Ini ceritaku.. sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat aku kagumi. Emm mungkin aku cintai. Dia… adalah seorang pria dengan mata sipit bak bulan sabit dan jemari mungil seperti wanita. Aku bertemu dengannya 2 bulan setelah kepindahanku ke apartemenku yang di seoul.

Aku bertemu dengan dia di lift saat menuju ke lantai 11-apartemenku. Dia selalu masuk lift bersamaku dan keluar setelah aku keluar-mungkin. Mungkin dia tinggal di lantai 12 atau 13 karena gedung apartemen ini berlantai 13.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Setiap aku pulang dari kantorku dia juga baru pulang sepertinya. Dia selalu tersenyum tipis padaku, mungkin hanya sekedar member hormat atau menyapa secara halus. Aku pun akan mwnyapanya dengan senyuman khas ku-gummy smile.

Lalu kami mulai saling menegur. Ternyata namanya kim yesung, dia bekerja di perusahaan yang sama denganku tapi dia berada di department akuntansi sedangkan aku di department marketing. Dia tinggal di lantai 12 tepat 1 lantai diatasku.

Pertemuan kami terus berlanjut sampai minggu-minggu selanjutnya. Akhirnya kami bertukar nomor ponsel. Mulai saat itu kami semakin dekat dan dekat. Akhirnya sebuah kata yang sangat-sangat aku takuti terucap dari bibir delima yesungku.

"aku akan pindah ke busan karena direktur memindah tugaskan aku… lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi hyukkie.."

Hah.. sekarang, 3 tahun setelah dia pindah ke busan. Dia benar-benar tidak menghubungiku.. sungguh.

Aku sangat merindukannya. Ya.. walau baru 3 bulan kita bersama, tapi terasa hebat dan mengesankan.

Ini adalah cerita singkatku tentang masalaluku yang ternyata hanya sebuah cerita pendek..this is just a short journey.

**SONG 9**

**#ANGEL# (CHULSUNG)**

Apa kau percaya malaikat itu sering mengunjungi manusia? Kalau menurutku, aku percaya karena saat ini aku tengah berada di hadapannya. Ya walau banyak yang bilang malaikat itu berwujud wanita ayu dan lembut. Tapi aku melihatnya pada sosok pria di hadapanku ini. Sejujurnya dia tidak secara langsung berada dihadapanku. Hanya poster jumbo dirinya saja yang tertempel didinding kamarku, namanya kim jongwoon.

Senyumnya yang manis dan menenangkan membuatku selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang 'mommy' entahlah aku rasa aku sudah gila. Padahal dia pria. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku seperti itu. aku menyukai atau lebih tepatnya mencintai kedekatan sosok pria di poster itu dengan pria lain bernama kim heechul yang memiliki wajah tak kalah cantik dan angelic yang aku panggil dia dengan sebutan 'appa'.

Mereka selalu terlihat bersama kemana-mana. Ya mereka lebih terlihat seperti pasangan lesbian daripada di sebut pasangan gay karena wajah mereka yang cantik. Oh… sungguh aku sudah gila dibuatnya.

Dan.. hari ini aku berencana akan pergi berkunjung ke café milik 'mommy'ku ini. Untuk sekedar melihat wajah manisnya yang bersinar layaknya malaikat saat dia berdiri dibelakang counter kasir.

Sampai juga aku di café sederhana tetapi indah itu, aku segera memesan minumanku pada karyawan. Sepertinya mommyku belum datang.

Kling

Akhirnya dia datang tapi tunggu… dia tidak sendiri. Dia bersama dengan.. oh Tuhanku.. dia bersama dengan appa. Heechul appa. Dia terlihat tampan dengan setelan casual itu.

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat mereka berdua kembali seperti sebelum mereka wamil. Yeah walau sebentar lagi heechul appa akan segera keluar dari kewajibannya itu.

"kalian lihat heechul hyung.. dia datang untuk berkunjung.. "

Mommy memberikan pernyataan sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah itu, aku melihat mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke lantai dua.

Karena aku memang nakal dan selalu ingin tahu, maka aku mengikuti pasangan idolaku itu. aku berjongkok di balik pintu dengan hati-hati tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"hyung.. aku sungguh merindukanmu.. kau susah sekali dihubungi…"

Mommy memulai pembicaraan. Sayang aku tak bisa melihat mereka.

"mianhae honey.. aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini.. yang penting aku sudah ada disini…"

"nakal…"

"hehehe terimakasih.. honey tahukah kau.. aku sempat berfikir untuk menulis sebuah puisi setiap kali aku melihatmu."

"puisi? Bagaimana bunyinya?"

"kau akan tahu besok..

"cih… judulnya apa?"

"angel.."

Angel? Sangat cocok untuk mereka berdua…

Yeah angel… you are my 2 angel, and you both give me strength to love you…

**SONG 10**

**#SHINNING STAR# (HAESUNG)**

Selalu indah. Kerlip-kerlip bintang di atas sana yang selalu aku perhatikan dari balkon rumah sederhanaku. Sudah 1 tahun sejak aku bertemu sosok itu. sosok yang mengingatkanku untuk selalu percaya akan cinta abadi.

Sosok itu yang bernama lee donghae. Sosok berkharisma yang selalu bertingkah kekanakan saat benar-benar dalam mood ceria. Tapi saat suasana serius dia akan segera serius dan menyelesaikan perkerjaannya dengan cepat dan akurat.

Dan sosok itu pula yang selalu memintaku untuk melihat bintang yang bersinar dilangit malam. Dia bilang, jika bintang yang selalu aku lihat menghilang, maka cintanya padaku pun begitu. Memang klise. Tapi sangat bermakna.

Padahal setiap harinya bintang baru terbentuk dan bintang lama musnah. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat ada bintang yang menghilang?

"hyungie baby.. apa yang kau lakukan diluar.. Disini sangat dingin.. nanti aegyanya kedinginan"

Hangat. Sosok yang baru saja aku bicarakan memeluku dari belakang dan mengusap perutku yang memang sedikit menggembul. Ya.. walau aku pria, dengan teknologi yang semakin canggih, aku bisa mengandung.

"aku hanya sedang memikirkan nama untuk anak kita hae-ah."

"biar aku saja yang memikirkannya. Aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk menamainya…"

"tapi…"

"no but.. now rest…"

Suamiku ini memang protective sekali. I love you so much.. you are my star and… my soon to be born baby.. you are my shinning star…

**SECOND POST END**

**Maaf telat.. malem banget pula.. abis tadi dari pagi ampe sore aq sibuk jadi g bisa posting.:( maafkan ya :)**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review**

**Yesunghyunggue/tiaa/cloudhy3424/ucuclouds/niraa/jy /babykyusung/guest 1/tety sinaga.9/ajib4ff/always /dindataurusz/jae dyy/nakazawa ryu/**

**Thanks a lot :)**


	4. Chapter 4 DRABBLE THREE

**BIRTHDAY SONG FOR KIM JONGWOON**

**.**

**2013©****yeyepapo**

**.**

**Genre: -**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI, TYPO, BL, AU **

**.**

**This story is boys love. Please go away if u don't like and this story. For other shipper who didn't like story with the cast please leave and don't BASH ANY OF THE CAST.**

**FOR SIDERS PLEASE GO AWAY**

**.**

**ONE MORE TIME**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

* * *

**SONG 11**

**#MEMORIES# (KYUSUNG)**

Sepotong kisah suci yang selalu aku ingat hingga kini. Kisah yang begitu indah untuk sekedar dibuang. Kisah ini sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ya sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu.

Dulu… saat aku berumur 19 tahun aku memiliki seorang teman yang sangat aku kasihi. Namanya cho kyuhyun. dia pria dengan wajah rupawan, rambut ikal, kulit putih pucat dan tinggi. Dia orang yang menjagaku saat aku masuk universitas yang sama dengannya. Umurku dan dia sama hanya terpaut 6 bulan dia lebih tua dariku.

Setiap hari selalu saja kami bersama. Saat di dalam kelas, ke kantin, mengikuti UKM yang sama dan kadang kita bermain game bersama di rumahnya. Ya walau aku pasti kalah. Dulu.. kami hanya sebatas berteman, tapi karena sikapnya yang sangat mengayomiku membuatku lama-kelamaan aku terhanyut akan sikapnya dan akhirny aku terjatuh ke dalam jurang cintanya.

Hari-hari berikutnya setelah aku menyadari perasaanku, aku mulai sedikit canggung. Aku takut dia akan menjauhiku karena perasaanku yang salah ini. Setiap kami bersama selalu aku diam saja. Akhirnya dia mulai curiga dan menanyaiku tentang sikapku yang terlihat menjauh.

Bukannya menjawab aku memilih berlari. Entah kenapa aku sangat takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku tak pernah berbohong sebelumnya dan aku takut untuk mengucapkan kejujuran.

Mulai hari itu, kyuhyun terus memburuku dan selalu mencoba menginterogasiku kenapa kau seperti itu. tapi, aku selalu memilih lari. Hingga akhirnya pelarianku berbuntut pada sebuah petaka. Kyuhyun terjatuh dari tangga dan mengalami patah kaki. Aku sangat merasa bersalah, karena kyuhyun jatuh saat mengejarku menuruni tangga di kampus.

Setelah aku menyesali perbuatanku aku memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaanku dan kembali bersahabat dengan kyuhyun. setiap hari aku selalu berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk mengetahui apakah dia sudah sembuh atau belum. Protective.

Tapi mungkin petaka itulah yang membuatku menemukan jawaban yang pertanyaannya saja belum aku ucapkan.

'terimakasih sudah bersamaku.. aku mencintaimu.. saranghae…'

Kalimat indah itu terucap dari mulutnya. Mulut seorang cho kyuhyun. saat itu air mata langsung mengalir membasahi pipiku. Benarkah ini? Apa yang harus aku katakan?

'a-aku juga mencintaimu…'

"Baby kau sedang apa?"

Lamunanku buyar oleh tokoh pria lain yang sempat aku lamunkan tadi. Cho kyuhyun.

"ah kyu.. aku hanya mengenang masa lalu… masa lalu kita…"

"hmmm… masa masa indah kita?"

"bisa dibilang begitu…"

"sometime our past is more beautiful than our future but.. now I realize that our past and our future is more beautiful than anything.."

"because we always place our past as beautiful memories…"

"yeah.. our beautiful memories…"

* * *

**SONG 12 **

**#RESET# (HAESUNG) **

Aku ingin mengulang segalanya. Mengulang kisah cintaku yang begitu tragis dan menyesakan. Aku kehilangan belahan jiwaku saat aku dan dirinya tengah berada di dalam mobil menuju ke tempat kerjanya.

Dia.. pria manis dengan surai hitam kelam yang memiliki mata sipit dan jemari yang mungil. Dia adalah calon 'istriku'. Kami memang sesama pria. Mungkin akan aneh, tapi bagi kami cinta adalah segalanya.

Kim jongwoon. Aku kehilangan dia 3 bulan sebelum pernikahan yang kami rencanakan. Setiaphari setelah kepergiannya, aku selalu mengunjungi dia di sudut kamarku. Aku memutuskan untuk mengkremasi jasadnya. Mengingat dia orang yang tak berbapak dan ibu ataupun keluarga. Dan alasan lain adalah agar aku selalu bisa dekat denganmu.

"jongwoon baby… aku ingin mencoba kembali mengulang apa yang terjadi.. tapi semua sudah diluar hak ku.. tapi untuk kali ini saja aku ingin kembali mengulang kembali kisah cinta kita…"

Tes

Hari ini. Aku menangis untuk yang ke sekian kali. Semoga esok menjadi lebih baik.

Kicauburung mengetuk gendang telingaku pagi ini. Sungguh hari yang ceria di musim dingin. Tunggu tak ada burung yang berkicau di musim dingin.

Ku buka mataku. Kulihat sekitarku rapi, kamar yang sudah berhari-hari aku biarkan berantakan terlihat rapi.

"selamat pagi Lee donghae.. anda telat bangun 5 menit.. ayo segera bangun dan sarapan."

Apakah aku bermimpi? Dia nyata? Apa aku sudah gila?

Sebuah suara berbisik lembut di telingaku.

'aku sudah mereset jalan takdirmu.. ku beri 1 kesempatan lagi… dan ku mulai bangun lagi cirita cintamu yang semoga memiliki akhir yang berbeda.. I reset your life…'

"kim jongwoon.. kau anugerah…"

* * *

**SONG 13 **

**#PROMISE YOU# (YEWON)**

Apa dia benar –benar bisa dipegang janjinya? Setiap hari dia selalu mengucapkan kata cinta dan kata sayang. Tapi tindakannya selalu menyakitiku.

Pergi dengan teman-teman kerjanya tanpa mengajaku, tidur di sofa setelah pulang kantor, makan malam diluar sementara aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Sungguh aku frustasi dibuatnya. Aku sungguh mencintaimu walau tanpa kata. Tapi aku mencintaimu dengan tindakan.

Dulu.. didepan para tamu dan romo. Kau berjanji akan menjagaku dalam suka maupun duka dalam senang maupun sedih dalam sehat maupun sakit. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau terlihat seperti hendak mengingkari janjimu?

Apa semudah itukah kau mengingkarinya? Aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku bahkan mati-matian menjaga janjiku pada tuhan untuk tetap berada di sisimu untuk melayanimu, untuk menjadi sandaranmu.

Tapi sepertinya janji-janji yang sempat kau ucapkan akan berakhir ingkar. Dan malam ini… aku menyerahkan seluruh keputusan di tanganmu.

"aku sudah tidak kuat dengan sikapmu ini.. kau berubah.. kau bukan yang dulu.. kau berubah choi siwon…"

Hanya jarum jam yang berani bersuara. Kau.. choi siwon hanya dia menatapku dengan pandangan sayu.

Grep

Kau memeluku.

"maafkan aku.. aku sudah menyakitimu.. aku hanya merasa.. aku merasa… bingung harus bersikap apa… aku mencintaimu tapi kau tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata cintapun padaku.. aku bingung.. apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak…"

Begitukah? Ternyata ini semua gara-gara diriku sendiri.

"aku sungguh mencintaimu.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. maafkan aku atas diamku.. tapi caraku mencintaimu adalah dengan tindakan bukan sekedar omongan…"

Kini jelas sudah apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu begitu.

"mulai sekarang, aku berjanji akan mengucapkan cintaku saat kau disisiku hingga kau bosan.."

"tidak.. kau tak perlu seperti itu… aku sudah mengerti sekarang… dan sekarang aku berjanji aku akan selalu mempercayaimu kalau kau mencintaiku.. I promise you…"

Janji itu.. akan selalu ku ingat.

* * *

**SONG 14**

**#MY LOVE MY KISS MY HEART# (KYUSUNG)**

Saat aku berumur 5 tahun, aku ingat. Appa membawaku ke stasiun untuk pergi ke busan. Ke tempat halmeoni. Aku sungguh tidak berpikir kalau aku akan bertemu dengan sosok eomma yang berbeda dari eommaku sebelumnya yang sudah mencampakaku. Dia adalah pria. Ya dia pria sama sepertiku dan appa.

Tapi saat kami bertemu di kereta dan dia duduk di sampingku dia sepertinya memiliki jiwa keibuan yang tinggi, buktinya dia senang menggodaku dengan mencubit pipi gembulku. Akhirnya appaku menyadari itu dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Namanya ternyata kim yesung.

Dan setelah appaku dan dia mengobrol cukup lama, kami menyadari ternyata tujuan kita sama. Akhirnya appa memutuskan mengajaku berkeliling busan bersamanya terlebih dahulu. Tak jarang dia menggendongku bergantian dengan appa.

Setelah sekian lama berteman. Ya aku hanya memahami kalau mereka berteman saat itu. akhirnya appa mengatakan akan menikahinya. Aku yang tak mengerti hanya mengangguk.

Dan mulai saat itu, aku memanggilnya eomma. Dia begitu menyayangiku. Hingga suatu hari di umurku yang ke 7. Dia terlihat tidak sehat beberapa hari dan setelah appa dan eomma pergi ke rumah sakit. Mereka kembali dengan membawa kabar bahwa aku akan memiliki dongsaeng.

Hatiku begitu senang dan aku langsung memeluk eomma dengan gembira. Tapi ternyata untuk memiliki dongsaeng hal itu menyakiti eomma, dia sering pingsan dan jatuh sakit. Tapi saat kehamilannya mencapai umur kelahiran. Eomma memutuskan untuk melahirkan di rumah.

Saat itu aku menunggu di luar bersama halmeoni dan harabeoji. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan kesakitan eomma dan kata-kata penyemangat yang di ucapkan appa.

'arghhhh hiks sakitt..'

'ayo baby kau bisa.. aku disini..'

'ughhhh hah hah hah sakit kyuu…'

'kau bisa baby kau bisa..'

'ughhhhh…'

Dan teriakan terakhir eomma berakhir dengan jeritan tangis dongsaengku. Aku terlonjak gembira. Aku meloncat-loncat riang sembari sesekali memeluk halmeoni dan harabeoji. Aku sungguh bahagia.

1 jam setelah melahirkan aku baru bisa melihat adik dan eommaku.

'eomma..'

'hyunsungie.. kemarilah kau punya yeodongsaeng…'

Appa yang tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidur langsung menariku mendekat den menyuruhku duduk disamping eomma yang terlihat tengah menidurkan dongsaengku di sampingnya.

'kyeopta… saranghae nae yeodongsaeng..'

Tes

Aku melihat eomma menangis.

'Kalian sangat berharga bagiku.. too precious.. kyu you are my love… hyunsung you are my kiss… and you little girl.. you are my heart..'

* * *

**SONG 15**

**#OUR LOVE# (YEWON)**

Hari ini adalah hari milik kita. Dunia ini adalah milik kita. Kau dan aku hanya berdua tak ada yang bisa menghancurkan kita. Aku mencintaumu dan begitu pula kau.

Setelah pagi tadi kita mengucap janji suci, aku memutuskan untuk melupakan urusan lain yang tak berkaitan dengan istri priaku ini. Aku hanya akan menikmati mala mini denganmu. Kekasihku. Belahan jiwaku dan hidupku.

Malam ini milik kita.

"mala mini kau miliku seutuhnya.. hanya ada kau di hatiku selamanya."

"gomawo siwonnie.."

Peluh dan desahan memenuhi kamar itu mala mini. Hanya sekedar mengukuhkan ikatan antara kau dan aku.

Seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai mengerti. Arti cinta yang sering kau bicarakan dulu. Cinta adalah menyatunya 2 hati untuk menjadi satu kesatuan. Entah mereka bersama ataupun tidak. Ya bisa di artikan kalau cinta bisa tumbuh antara dua orang yang memang saling cinta, entah mereka akan bersama-menikah-atau tidak.

"kau sedang melamun? Ini kopimu…"

"aku melamunkan kau.."

"aku? Wae?"

"nothing… I just thinking about us… about our love.. I wonder what happen to me if I doesn't fell in love with you in the past?"

"hmm.. maybe you will find another love…"

"tapi… aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain, aku tak mau punya cerita cinta selain denganmu.. I just wanna have a love story with you.. because this is our love story .. siwon and yesung love story."

**ENDING POSTING THREE**

* * *

**Maafkan saya 2 hari malah tidak post.. saya tgl 23 sakit dan tgl 24 malah sibuk fangirling and cari ff :3**

**Mianhae ne.. untuk posting terakhir mungkin kalau tidak nanti malam berarti besok pagi :)**

**Mianhae lagi ne #boew**

**Thanks for**

**Babykyusung / yolyol / fly407 / tiaa / ajib4ff / yebaby07 / niraa / yesunghyunggue / sisil . li24 / ryani clouds / nakazawa ryu / hyunlypa / yanie / cloudhy3424 / nhyechoyesung / jae dy / dindataurusz**

**Thanks a lot :)**


	5. Chapter 5 DRABBLE FOUR

**BIRTHDAY SONG FOR KIM JONGWOON**

**.**

**2013©****yeyepapo**

**.**

**Pairing : ALL KYUSUNG**

**.**

**Genre: -**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI, TYPO, BL, AU **

**.**

**This story is boys love. Please go away if u don't like and this story. For other shipper who didn't like story with the cast please leave and don't BASH ANY OF THE CAST.**

**FOR SIDERS PLEASE GO AWAY**

**.**

**ONE MORE TIME**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

* * *

**SONG 16 **

**NO OTHER **

Tak ada yang lain.

Kalimat itu selalu kau ucapkan kepada diriku setiap kali kau berada di dekatku. Aku selalu berharap ucapanmu itu tulus dari hatimu. Karena aku takut ucapanmu itu hanya bualan semata.

tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa kau mulai menjauhiku dan jarang mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi. Apa aku boleh merasa takut? Aku takut kau benar-benar menjauh.

Apa mataku mulai bermasalah? Aku harap iya. Aku tak ingin melihat dirimu yang kini berada di sebuah meja restaurant maewah bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik sembari tertawa-tawa senang. Hatiku serasa hancur. Ku urungkanlangkahku dan langsung berlalu pulang.

Detik jarum jam mulai terasa membosankan ditelingaku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kesendirianku ini. Mala mini adalahmalam ulang tahunku tapi kekasihku pergi entah kemana. Dia sudah tidak pulang sejak kemarin. Hal itu membuatku geram. Tapi masih banyak hal yang membuatku geram selain itu. dan sepertinya aku sudah cukup sabar.

Kali ini aku sudah melebihi batas kesabaran. Aku ak bisamenahan lagi.

Saat langkahmu memasuki apartemen saat jam 10.30 malam. Aku langsung menghampirimu.

"where have you been?"

"eumm.. no where…"

"honestly… I hate liar…"

Saat aku berada di situasi geram kenapa kau malah menariku keluar apartemen menuju mobil. Aku yang terejut hanya pasrah. Hingga saat di dalam mobil.

"mau kemana kita? Aku belum selesai bicara tadi.."

"…"

"kyunnie.. jawab aku…"

"tenanglah.. sebentar lagi kau juga tahu…"

Tak berapa lama. Sampailah kita di sebuah restaurant tempatdimana aku melihat kyuhyun dengan wanita cantik. Anehnya di restaurant ituterlihat gelap dari luar.

Kyuhyun menuntunku perlahan. Rasa marahku tadi terganti dengan penasaran.

"yesung baby look.."

Kyuhyun menegurku dan seketika seluruh ruangan restaurant itu terang. Terlihat rangkaian bungan mawar membentuk nama kim yesung dan 29.

"happy bday baby… love you…"

"love you too… thanks a lot kyunnie.."

"you are welcome my sweetheart.. no other guy can replace you… no other women can beat you.. you are the one in my heart … no other…"

* * *

**SONG 17**

**YOU ARE MY ENDLESS LOVE**

"I do.."

Janjiku terucap indah dari mulutku. Aku mulai membalikan tubuh mungilnya. Ya sebenarnya tidak mungil, tapi untuk ukuran lelaki dia tergolong kecil.

Ku tatap wajahnya yang merona malu lalu dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibir plumnya.

Deep kiss yang singkat. Hanya sekitar 2 menit. Bagiku itu sangat singkat.

Begitu seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk riuh aku segera menyambut mereka. Menyalammi mereka yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa orang saja. Aku mendekati 'istriku', dia terlihat tersenyum manis dan bahagia.

Malam pertama tidur satu ranjang dengan 'istriku'. Dia terlihat gugup. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak berniat untuk melawan.

"baby.. jangan takut.. aku akan pelan-pelan…"

"…" kau mengangguk.

"ingat kata-kataku ini baby.. you will be alright…"

Malam menggairahkan terjalin. Membuat kita bersatu secara sah dalam ikatan cinta. Walau ku hanya bisa mendengar deru nafasmu dan lenguhan—lenguhan kecilmu tanpa namaku yang kau sebut. Tapi aku tetap merasa puas dan bergairah.

"baby.. pasti aku akan berusaha membuatmu memiliki suara kembali.. aku tak ingin kehilanganmu…"

Yesung mengambil ponselnya.

'aku takut kau berpaling dariku jika atu tetap "diam"'

"aniyo.. I will always love you… because you are my endless love… my lovely wife…"

"thanks kyu…"

* * *

**SONG 18 **

**HERO**

Jika aku ditanya maukah aku memiliki kekasih seorang pahlawan, aku akan menjawab mau. Setiap aku menonton film super hero seperti spiderman dan superman, kekasih mereka selalu menjadi prioritas utama mereka.

Walaupun aku tidak akan bisa memiliki kekasih seorang super hero layaknya di film-film. Tapi aku ingin memiliki kekasih yang menjadi sosok penolong bagi orang lain. Sosok yang rendah hati.

Mungkin Tuhan mendengar doa ku. Malam itu saat dengan tidak sengaja aku mengalami kecelakaan karena sepeda motor yang ku kendarai bersama kakaku menabrak pembatas jalan,aku melihatnya menolongku. Dia memasangkan penyangga leher padaku dan menutup luka di keningku. Raa sakit di kaki kiriku yang berdenyut tak terasa sakit saat sosok itu mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat. Hingga akhirnya aku hanya bisa mendengar suara sirine dan semuanya lenyap.

Saat aku membuka mataku kembali, aku menemukan diriku di ruang rawat dengan perban di lengan kananku dan kaki kiriku yang di gips serta leherku yang di sangga dengan penyangga.

Selama 2 bulan aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Sementara kakaku yang hanya mengalami patah lengan kanan hanya dirawat selama 1 bulan. Selama 2 bulan itu pula aku selalu berharap bisa bertemu lagi sosok pahlawan yang menolongku di ambulan.

Setelah aku di perbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, aku mulai sering berkunjung ke rumah sakit hanya untuk sekedar mencari sosok pahlawan tanpa namaku. Aku mulai menyerah. Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit tapi aku menabrak seseorang.

BRUKK

"ah.. mianhae.."

"ah gwen-"

Kataku terputus. Dia… sosok yang berdiri di depanku saat itu adalah sosok pahlawan tanpa nama yang selalu aku nanti.

Sekarang 1 tahun setelah kejadian itu, aku dan sosok pahlawanku yang bernama cho kyuhyun telah menjalin huungan selama 6 bulan sebagai kekasih. Setelah 6 bulan aku mendekatinya secara perlahan-lahan-aku bukan pria agresif-aku mulai dekat dan dekat.

"baby…"

"kyunnie…"

"hmm what are you doing?"

"just think of you.."

"me?"

"yes.. thinking you as my hero.. my lovely hero…"

* * *

**SONG 19**

**MONSTER**

Aku seorang pria dengan kehidupan penuh kemanjaan dan memiliki sifat sangat kekanakan. Hanya memiliki kakak pria dan hidup di keluarga lebih dari kecukupan membuatku menjadi pribadi yang sangat manja dan penakut.

Di umurku yang ke 20 th ini aku sungguh bertekat ingin keluar dari kekangan orang tua yang selalu melarangku keluar sendirian. Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan bersama kawan-kawanku tapi sepertinya sangat susah.

Tidur saja aku masih bersama ummaku. Kadang-kadang saja sih… tidak setiap hari aku tidur bersama ibuku karena ayahku pasti akan memarahiku. Hanya ayah yang sedikit, ingat hanya sedikit keras padaku. Yang lain mereka memanjakanku.

Saat tidak ada umma yang tidur bersamaku maka hyungku, kim heechul yang akan menemaniku tidur. Alasan kenapa aku harus tidur bersama orang adalah karena aku sangat takut dengan monster almari.

Pernahkah kau menonton monster inc? jika bagi kalian film itu lucu maka bagiku film itu adalah film horror. Mulai saat pertama kali aku menonton film itu saat aku kelas 1 sma aku merasa film itu nyata. Ditambah dengan pribadiku yang penakut membuatku semakin ketakutan dengan adanya film itu.

Aku bertekad untuk menghilangkan ketekutanku yang sangat menggelikan itu. aku mengikuti tour overland dari universitasku ke pulau jeju. Aku akan berangkat 1 bulan lagi, tapi ummaku tidak mengijinkaku karena dia takut aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian. Tapi setelah aku menjelaskan bahwa di pulau jeju nanti aku akan tidur dengan seseorang dalam 1 kamar hotel membuat ummaku sedikit lebih tenang, walau aku masih takut.

Aku memiliki roommate seorang pria dengan wajah cuek dan pucat yang aku kenal bernama cho kyuhyun. sepertinya dia kurang senang ber pasangan denganku.

Malam hari.

"umma.. hiks.. umma.."

"cih kau anak umma.. diamlah.. kau berisik…"

"hiks.."

Kriet

Suara pintu almari di sudut kamar hotel terbuka. Membuatku langsung menatapnya horror.

"kyaaaaaa.. monster."

Aku langsung memeluk kyuhyun yang tidur di kasur sampingku.(kamarnya twin bed)

"ummaaaaa.."

Kyuhyun tidak melawan tapi dapat kuarasakan dia memeluku. Aku merasa nyaman dan aku mulai tenang di pelukannya. Dia diam saja dan membiarkanku untuk memeluknya.

Paginya.

"hei.. kau tidak bangun.. kita harus bangun dan bersiap untuk ke tempat study tour kita.."

Aku mendengar seseorang membangunkanku. Aku reflex membuka mataku.

"hai.."

Mulai saat itu aku selalu dekat dengannya, walau dia tahu aku penakut dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Setiap hari kami selalu bersama, di kampus bersama dan sepulang kuliah dia selalu mengantarku pulang. Dan aku selalu berusaha menjadi tidak kekanakan dan penakut lagi.

"kyuhyun.. aku tidur sendirian malam tadi.."

"benarkah?"

"ne… aku tidak tidur bersama umma ataupun kakaku.. aku tidak butuh teman tidur lagi.. aku tidak takut monster lagi…"

"hmm sayang padahal aku ingin sekali tidur bersamamu lagi.. tidak satu kali tapi selamanya.. tidur satu ranjang bersamamu…"

"what?"

* * *

**SONG 20**

**MY ALL IS IN YOU**

Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam aku selalu memikirkan dirimu, dirimu yang selalu memenuhi otaku. Kim yesung, namja manis dengan pribadi yang begitu ramah dan rendah hati. Dia selalu menemani hidupku. Jika kalian bingung apa hubunganku dengannya, aku adalah suaminya. Jangan kaget.. kami menikah 2 tahun lalu dan sudah di karuniai seorang putri kecil. Ya umurnya masih 2 hari.

Saat ini dia berada di rumah bersama ibunya untuk mengurusi putri kecilku yang belum bernama, sementara aku terjebak di balik layar computer di kantorku. Menjadi seorang directur muda membuatku sungguh sibuk. Selalu pulang malam dan selalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi aku baru masuk kerja lagi hari ini, dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Persetan dengan pandangan orang lain.

"aku pulnag…"

"kyunnie.. yesung di kamar, eomma ke super market bersama jongjin dulu ya mau membeli kebutuhan pokok kalian."

"ah eommonim.. terimakasih banyak sudah membantu…"

"ah tidak apa-apa.. dan tadi ibumu menelpon dia akan segera pulang dari amerika."

"ah jinjja? Gomawo eommonim…"

Setelah ibu mertuaku pergi, aku segera berlari menuju ke kamar. Kulihat yesungku yang tertidur dengan infuse dan selang oksigen. Jangan berfikir proses persalinan namja sama dengan wanita. Aku hampir kehilangan yesungku saat proses kelahiran 2 hari lalu. Tapi kini dia terlihat lebih baik walau masih lemah dan butuh infuse. Aku menghampirinya. Dia terlihat nyenyak dan putri kecil kami tertidur di box bayi di samping kasur.

"ye baby…"

"hmm.. kyunnie… sudah pulang.." aku membangunkannya.

"heem.. maaf di hari ke dua pasca kau melahirkan aku malah meninggalkanmu.."

"tak apa.. aku tahu kau sangat sibuk di perusahaan.."

"terimakasih sudah memahamiku.. oh ya.. bagaimana ? apa kau sudah menemukan nama yang cocok untuk baby?"

Yesung menggeleng.

"aku juga, tapi aku selalu terpikir nama belakang chinaku, Xian.. sepertinya bagus.. bagaimana?"

"cantik.."

Aku beranjak untuk menggendong putri kecilku yang sepertinya masih terlelap.

"my little princess,,, daddy love you and your mommy.. my baby xian.."

"my all love is in you both.. kyu, xian.. love you so much.."

**POST ENDING**

* * *

A/N:

Maaf karena telat pake banget.. aku sibuk kemaren2 n baru sempet publish sekarang.. apa lagi aku sempet stuck di lagu terakhir.. jadi kalo yang MY ALL IS IN YOU aneh g usah bingung emang semua udah aneh hehehe

Dan untuk saengi chagi xian aku kasih namamu di sini ga papa kan hehe :)

Makasih udah mendukung drabble ini.. thanks a lot :*

Sampai jumpa di ff lain saya :)

Special thanks:

**Ajib4ff-jae dy-nakazawa ryu-vilsha sparkclouds-yesunghyunggue-sisil . li24-yanie- cloudsyesungie-pricilia3424-babykyusung-yebaby07-n hyechoyesung-ysismine-magieapril-dindataurusz-clou dhy3424- kim kyusung**

THANKS AGAIN :)


End file.
